


Not Like Usual

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bathroom Sex, Comfort, First Dates, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Squirting, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Mako is a rich businessman who fell in love with a stripper months ago. He slowly got to know this mysterious and seductive dancer who went by the moniker of "The Jester", through many private show bookings. Now, they're on their first official date outside of the strip club... but "The Jester" isn't acting like how Mako had expected him to. It seems he's a completely different person, and Mako doesn't know how to react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, back at it again with another nsfw one-shot, this time based off of the Jesterrat stripper AU that belongs to [ dynaspite](https://dynaspite.tumblr.com/)  
> If you want to know more about businessman Mako and Jesterrat's backstory and shenanigans they got into, I highly recommend visiting his blog. I also added a doodle of both Jamie and Mako down there because I really liked Jamie's outfit choice for this date and got kinda carried away scribbling both of them lmao  
> Hope you guys like this monster of a one-shot, didn't really expect it to get this long tbh...  
> Edit: I used the typical terms for female genitalia for Jamie, and he's trans. Just a warning in case that bothers any readers/causes dysphoria??? Sorry, I'm cis, didn't really know how to refer to Jamie's nether regions and I'll do more research on what's more appropriate in case I do write another nsfw one-shot with trans characters. Thanks!

He was acting… a little strange right now. Not like the usual behaviour he’d expect.

Mako and Jamie were out on their first official date since they met all those months ago at the strip club where Jamie worked. Mako, a well-off businessman, went out with a few of his co-workers to the club to celebrate… something once. It was so unimportant to him, he didn’t remember. Did they all get raises? Did the company boost their sales and get more clients? Who knows. But that day was ingrained into Mako’s brain forever, the day he met Jamie. Or, rather... the Jester.

The Jester was outgoing, seductive, like an incubus, tall and confident. He immediately captured Mako’s full attention when he dipped low onto that pole, the corners of his blue lips curled into a knowing smirk. Mako was hypnotized by the way he danced up on the platform, framed by elegant drapery and pearls hanging low from the ceiling. He didn’t know _which_ coworker found out about this place, but at that moment, he was grateful. He ignored the snickering of the others, incredulous that they were in such a gimmicky room, whispering rude insults to each other and tossing only 1 dollar bills at the Jester. They took it all as a joke, drinking their alcohol and giggling like immature children.

If the Jester noticed (and he did), he didn’t care. He had eyes only for Mako and Mako only had eyes for him.

Months later, it was exactly the same way in and out of the club. Mako was smitten by Jamie, who seemed to be the _opposite_ of the character he played up on the stage right now. Jamie wasn’t behaving like he did at the strip club. He wore light colored clothing, a beige turtleneck crop top and light blue jeans, a long white velvet coat hanging off of his thin shoulders. The complete opposite of the Jester, who wore deep rich blues and purples. With the temporary hair dye gone, Mako finally learned he was actually a blonde, and with the makeup off, he learned Jamie had several cute freckles and moles all over his face.

Mako vaguely wondered if he even picked up the same guy.

“Hey, you okay?”

The inquiry seemed to jolt Jamie out of whatever trance he was in. “O-oh. Uhm, yeah. M’fine.” His answer was followed by a polite little smile.

What was wrong? Mako was growing even more concerned as the minutes passed by.

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. They were walking around the downtown area of their city, window shopping and stopping to check out some interesting stores, before they headed to have some lunch at a cafe Mako was dying to take Jamie to the second they had their first kiss. They were 40 minutes into their date and they barely spoke to each other aside from exchanging little comments at things. It was bothering him a lot.

Mako had been expecting Jamie to show up in fancy gaudy clothing, not the simple light clothing he wore (although he looked really good in it). He had been expecting Jamie to crack jokes and drop innuendos, grab at Mako’s hand playfully and tease just like the Jester would do. But… nothing. Jamie just placed a hand on Mako’s arm when it was offered, like a shy, dainty girl being courted in the 1800’s. And he said nothing.

The businessman checked his watch for the 50th time since they got out of his car as they walked down the sidewalk, occasionally glancing at some stores along the way and making mental notes of the ones his date wanted to stop at.

Jamie slowed to a stop at a clothing store that displayed similar outfits to the one he was wearing and tugged gently at Mako’s arm. He flashed his amber eyes up at him, silently pleading. But his lips parted to ask another question.

“Do we have to be at the cafe soon?”

Mako smiled patiently. “Well, in about 10 minutes. But you can stop to look around, it’s not a big deal.”

“But we have to walk to the place, don’t we?” Jamie shuffled in place nervously.

“It’s not that far away.”

“It’s fine, better to be early than late.”

Mako was sort of enjoying the small conversation, grateful that they were finally exchanging more than 2 sentences. But he preferred a different subject.

“Jamie,” he started, moving out of the way for other people entering the store, “it’s alright. Go inside and see what you’d like. Besides, you haven’t bought anything and we’ve been to a lot of stores.”

Jamie’s cheeks flushed pink all of a sudden, looking quite guilty. He mumbled something that was drowned out by the gust of wind that ruffled his golden locks.

“What?” Mako leaned in, dwarfing him with his impressive height. Jamie’s eyes widened and he backed up immediately. Whoops. Mako forgot that Jamie was acting paranoid as well as being shy. He would have to ask about that later.

“U-uhm… I… I forgot my wallet at home!” Jamie blurted loudly, gripping onto the pocket of his coat, eyes darting everywhere but Mako’s face.

It took a second to sink in, but Mako finally chuckled good-naturedly, patting his pants pocket where his fat wallet resided. “That’s not a problem at all! I’ll pay for whatever you want. That’s how dates go anyways, right?”

The pink deepened to a red, making Jamie’s freckles pop out adorably. Even the tips of his ears were red. “No… you don’t need to--”

Mako ignored him, gently taking him by the hand and leading him into the store. The door shut behind them and they were greeted by warmth and a soft perfumy scent accompanied by bouncy music. The clerk at the register said her “hellos” and “welcomes”, and Mako ushered a flustered Jamie to one of the racks with a sweep of his hand. The other customers merely glanced at them before going back to their browsing.

“Can’t we do this _after_ our lunch?” Jamie whispered loudly, glaring up at Mako.

“Nope. Go on, then. Get yourself something really nice.” Mako patted Jamie’s butt and sent him on his way with a mischievous smile. Then, finding a seat near the fitting rooms, he relaxed and pulled out his phone, mulling over the questions he’d ask his date when they finally took their seats in the cafe.

Not even a minute later, Jamie came up to him, beaming innocently. “This’ll do, I think.” He held up a plain white knit sweater and toyed with the price tag. “It’s only 8 dollars, can you believe it?”

Mako looked at the sweater, then back up at Jamie. “Is this… what you _really_ want?”

“Oh, come on, Mako. We don’t have much time! Let’s just forget this and leave.”

Mako hauled himself up with a grunt, straightening his shirt and walking over to a nearby mannequin that displayed the most beautiful royal blue gown. He bent down to take the skirt in his hand and grinned at Jamie. “I think this would really suit you a lot more. Much better than anything you’d find in the sales rack.”

Jamie sighed softly and checked out the dress doubtfully, searching for the price tag. Once he found it and read it, he gasped loudly as if he had discovered a vicious scandal.

It startled Mako. “What? What’s wrong?”

 _“350 dollars?”_ Jamie hissed under his breath, swiping at his face. “You’re absolutely mad, Mako.”

“Only 350? I expected more, to be honest.” Mako commented casually, shrugging.

“How much money _do_ you make, Mr. Rutledge?” Jamie frowned at him, crossing his arms and not attempting to let go of the sweater.

“I thought you’d figure out I was kinda rich sooner. I left you hundred dollar bills before, remember?”

“Yes, and I’m grateful for that, but do you really want to spend all of that--” Jamie stopped suddenly.

“Jamie?”

“Listen, if you really think you’re going to get something out of this…”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re thinking that if you buy me all this shit, I’m gonna go right to your house and let you fuck me however you’d like, yeah?”

Mako had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the floor. He glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot and lowered his voice. “Jamie, why would I be doing this for sex if we already had sex _before?_ That makes no sense.”

Jamie shook his head stubbornly. “ _No,_ you had sex with the Jester. Not me.”

Mako took a step back. This wasn’t the first time Jamie referred to himself in the third person, and he didn’t think much of it when he said it in the car. He thought he was joking, a playful little reference to their earlier shenanigans in the private room where they had their fun. But that was clearly not the case.

“W-what are you talking about? Jamie, you’re not making much sense.”

Jamie huffed and looked impatient, as if he had to explain the most simple concept in the world to an absolute idiot. “Mako… the person you fell in love with back at the club? The outgoing, cool stripper who could do lots of tricks on the pole? That’s the _Jester.”_ Jamie waved vaguely in the general direction of the club before continuing, pointing to himself. “Me, Jamie? I’m the paranoid, anxious, plain and boring person you’re with right now.”

“Yes, but the Jester and Jamie are the _same person_ , right?”

Jamie shook his head.

It was Mako’s turn to huff impatiently, shifting his weight on one leg. “Jamie, you don’t have DID, so I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Jamie sighed sadly, wilting a bit. “Look, we can talk about this in the cafe. Let’s just leave please?”  
Mako stole one more glance at the dress, then the dressing rooms, and unzipped the dress off of the mannequin. He tucked it under one arm and pulled Jamie into one of the spacious cubbies, hastily closing the door behind them. Jamie exclaimed loudly as he was pushed up against the mirror.

“No, we’ll talk here. Start changing.”

“Mako, _what the hell!”_ Jamie’s wide eyes flashed all around the room, to the dress in his hands, to Mako who was blocking the exit with his massive bulk. Even though the room was big for most fitting rooms, it wasn’t big enough for both of them, making the situation a little more awkward. Jamie did as he was told, carefully avoiding bumping Mako, quietly complaining as Mako spoke.

“Just put the dress on,” Mako wasn’t dealing with this anymore.”Jamie, please explain to me what you mean by what you said earlier.”

“Mako, the point of fitting rooms is to _privately_ change. Y’know, without anyone watching?”

“I don’t care. You’ve been acting weird this entire time and I want to know why. Is it me? Are you always like this when you’re nervous? _Are_ you nervous?”

Jamie stood up immediately once he yanked his heel off and threw it down. “Are you deaf? I _told_ you, I’m Jamie. The guy you knew is the Jester. How much simpler do I have to make it for you to understand?”

“In the context of you having DID, that would make sense.”

“Well, I _don’t_ have DID. But being a stripper is hard sometimes, you know? You have to be something you’re not in order to make money, like most jobs. Being a stripper is more dependant on that, though. So I invented the Jester. There, do you understand now?”

“And… you separate yourself from that persona.” Mako was starting to see it.

“Yes.”

“Do you not like your job that much?”

Jamie sighed. “Jesus, Mako. It’s not that deep, man. Come on. I’m not the Jester by any stretch of the imagination. When I started, I was awful. People hated me, I barely got any clients because I was awkward and nervous and boring. So I invented the Jester, practiced, made my costumes and bought makeup. 5 years later? I’m pulling in private shows and raking in cash like a machine. Do you get it _now?”_

“You never told me that. You never talk about yourself. This is the most I’ve gotten out of you.” Mako exhaled, gently taking Jamie’s left hand and running his large thumb over the back. They both relaxed a bit, basking in the silence that enfolded upon them, glad that there was no one in the fitting rooms next to them.

“You gonna put that dress on?” Mako asked quietly after a while.

Jamie laughed incredulously. “What is with you and this damn dress?”

Mako shrugged. “I just think it’d look really good on you.”

Jamie bent down to pick up the dress off of the bench and studied it disapprovingly. “Wrong again, Mako dearest. This is for the Jester, not me.”

“Is this… a thing that’s gonna happen while we’re together? This… Jester/Jamie thing? Just asking.” Mako put his hands in his pockets and leaned back casually.

Jamie narrowed his eyes at him, biting his lower lip. “No. I don’t think that’s going to happen.” He rolled the dress up and tucked it under his arm, grabbing the sweater from the bench and slipping his foot back into his heel. “Let’s just leave.”

Mako didn’t really get what he meant by that, but moved out of the way anyways. Jamie seemed angry and he didn’t want to provoke that any further. As they left and put back the articles of clothing, a few customers stared at them. They both ignored them and exited the shop.

* * *

 

Once they got to the cafe, they found that they were more than 20 minutes late. Mako didn’t even need to look over at Jamie to see the seething glare, he could feel it. A waitress dressed in the most adorable costume eventually came over to lead them to their table, a private booth in the back, away from the other people who were also having lunch. It was the pricier choice, but Mako wanted to treat Jamie to the best on their first date.

The cafe in general wasn’t a typical spot to pick for a date. It was a cute sort of lolita-decorated place, a popular haunt for young women and girls, all pinks and pastels with random pig decorations in several places and lacy curtains on small windows. Mako wasn’t kidding when he said his favorite color was pink. Glancing across the table, Jamie bit back a giggle at how out-of-place he seemed here. Big, sturdy, intimidating Mako, with his silver stubble on his scarred cheeks and calloused hands. He looked like the owner of this place who bossed the girls around, or maybe even the bodyguard. Not a customer.

With the way the waitress greeted them and handed them their complimentary drinks, it seemed he was a _regular_ customer.

“Hello, Mako! Welcome back to the cafe! I’ll be right back with the menus.”

“Ah,” Mako held a hand up, “just one today. I’ll be having the usual.”

“Alright!” The waitress beamed, all bubbly and perky as one can be. Jamie wondered if _she_ had to invent a persona for her job. If he himself had to force himself to be all bright and smiley all day, he would most definitely do it. Along with at least 2 or 3 cups of alcohol every morning before his shift started.

Mako turned his attention back to Jamie once the waitress left, ignoring his drink. “So… everything you said about… well, _us._ Back at the strip club. And… well, everything you told me. That was just the Jester talking? It wasn’t true? Just part of your job, huh.”

Jamie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which was surprisingly comfy for the material it was made of and took a sip of his drink. “Gotta hit me with the hard ones right away? We’ve barely started.”

“Jamie, we’ve known each other for _months_ now. You can’t play off what we have, persona or no persona. Please…” Mako’s eyebrows furrowed as he reached over and held his hand out for Jamie to take.

He didn’t take it. “No… I mean… sometimes _Jamie_ came out when we… y’know…”

Mako did know. Many times when they were having sex in the private room (against the rules of the club), a shy, demure part of the Jester came out that Mako didn’t know was the real him at the time. The Jester was loud during sex, but once he got close to his orgasm, he would often go quiet, looking up at Mako with new eyes. Eyes Mako didn’t ever see before, but was seeing them right now. Everything was starting to fall into place now, like pieces of a large puzzle.

“And,” Jamie took a deep breathe before continuing, “I mean... I’m sorry, Mako. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What do you mean?” Mako looked straight into Jamie’s avoiding eyes, still holding his hand out, taking in every freckle on his face and neck, noticing there were splashes of them on his exposed shoulders where the crop top was cut out.

“I mean, you fell in love with the _Jester_. It’s false advertisin’. I’m sorry. You deserve better than me.” Jamie mumbled, occasionally glancing over his shoulder around the cafe and then looking back down at his hands that were in his lap.

Mako sighed deeply, pulling his hand back and leaning back in his seat. “What, you think I only fell in love with the Jester?”

Jamie finally met his eyes. “Yes?”

“Nope, wrong. I love you, too, Jamie. I love all of you.”

Jamie laughed and shook his head. “You don’t know that, you've only known me for a few months and most of those months were filled with sex. Believe me, Mak--”

“Believe _me,_ Jamison Fawkes… I love you. All of you.” Mako cut him off firmly, holding his hand out once more.

Jamie swallowed hard and wondered what the hell was taking that waitress so long. He hesitantly reached out and placed his hand in Mako’s large one, glancing up with pursed lips.

“Does all of you love _me?”_ Mako asked, laughing at how cliche it sounded.

“... Yes.” Jamie eventually answered after a pause.

“Why the hesitation?” Mako let go of Jamie’s hand once he saw their waitress walk towards them out of the corner of his eye. They both quietly exhaled and readjusted themselves as she handed Jamie his menu with a cheerful smile. Then, with a turn of her heels, she was off just as quickly as she came.

Mako looked at Jamie expectantly once she was out of sight. “You can’t hide from me under that menu, Jamie. Do you love me or…?”

“Mako, _please._ I don’t want to think about this. I just wanted to hang out with you today and have fun. I thought this was going to be somethin’ fun.” Jamie’s voice was as shaky as his hands, and even though his face was hidden, Mako knew he was deeply upset. It upset him, too.

“Okay.” He said simply, as he looked down at his hands that were resting on the table.

Several minutes of heavy silence passed before Jamie finally put down the menu and looked up at Mako with tears in his eyes. “I can’t be with you,” he said in a hushed whisper that tore something nasty in Mako’s heart.

 _“What?”_ It seemed he was saying that a lot today.

“Even if we did love each other, I can’t date you. Look at me!” Jamie was on the verge of bursting into tears, his face and eyes as red as can be, swallowing several times before continuing. “I’m so fucked up, Mako. You’d get tired of me immediately. Just look at how you reacted to me explaining this ‘whole Jester/Jamie thing’. You didn’t want to deal with it. You’d _leave_ the minute you saw my fuckin’ _medicine cabinet._ The minute you spent a night with me and decided that I was too _fuckin’ fucked up_ to deal with, you’d be right on your fuckin’ way. You don’t know the real me, and I don’t want you to. You’d hate it! You don’t love me!”

That did it. Jamie burrowed his face into both of his hands and started sobbing quietly, making Mako’s head reel. Without thinking, he grabbed the distressed Jamie and rushed both of them to the men’s bathroom. The customers stared at them as they were on their way, shocked that two tall, well dressed men would be running in the middle of a cafe.

Mako slammed the door open and quickly shut it after he pulled his date in.

“W-w-what are you d-doin’?” Jamie sniffled, hastily wiping his tears and nose on the sleeve of his coat. He forgot to take it off when they sat down, but it didn’t matter anymore.

“Jamie, listen to me. You told me, back at the club that you had your problems, after I told you I had mine. Remember? And if you think for a second, that I’m gonna be a fuckin’ hypocrite and go back on my word, my promise, you’re crazy. I _do_ love you. Jesus, you think I don’t have my own baggage?”

Jamie blinked his wet eyes. He stopped crying, but he was still sniffling. “What p-promise?”

“Don’t you remember?”

Jamie shook his head.

“I promised you that if you ever wanted to hook up with me, I’d never _ever_ leave you because of the stuff you can’t help but go through. Ever.”

Jamie wracked his brain for the memory of ever hearing that, but he couldn’t find it. Not surprising, since he found a way to categorize memories between both his personalities and completely discard the Jester’s. He had to take Mako’s word, but his anxiety just wouldn’t let him.

Mako sighed, taking Jamie’s silence as a negative response and putting both hands on his shoulders. He held him close, kissing his forehead softly before pulling back. Jamie stood rigid, his prosthetic hand clutching his coat pocket again, and Mako vaguely recalled the behaviour from his old bodyguarding days.

“... Do you have a _weapon_ in there?”

Jamie didn’t look up, still staring straight ahead at Mako’s chest like a deer in headlights. “Please don’t hurt me,” he responded in the smallest voice Mako’s ever heard in his life.

“W-what? Why would I hurt you?”

“We’re not even supposed to be on this date, y’know? I’m not supposed to be havin’ relations with any of my clients, especially rich ones who book private rooms. It could end messily.” Jamie’s voice was still slightly shaky, but firmer now.

Mako had no idea what he was talking about until it clicked. “...I’m not going to kidnap you.”

Jamie shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, I still need to defend myself. I’m a fuckin’ _stripper_ , Mako. Sex workers are always targets.”

Mako sighed and nodded, letting go of Jamie. He finally took in their surroundings, a single bathroom with a standard sink, mirror, soap and paper towel dispenser in the corner across from the toilet on the wall opposite the door. A clean, yet fruity fragrance wafted through the air and he noticed the blue air freshener sitting on the tank of the toilet. Then he finally looked at Jamie, who was trying his darndest to make himself smaller than he actually was, and immediately felt a pang of guilt.

He took Jamie’s hand and walked over to the toilet, pulling down the toilet seat to sit. Jamie tugged his hand away.

“What’re you doing?” He eyed Mako doubtfully.

“I wanna sit in _real_ privacy and talk to you. No one is in this bathroom but us, Jamie.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Jamie mumbled. His hand didn’t move from the inside of his pocket. Mako saw him curl his fist around an object through the velvet.

“What do I have to do to prove to you I really mean what I said?” Mako looked up at him after sitting down with a grunt, reaching to hook a finger through the belt loop of Jamie’s jeans and fiddle with it.

Jamie didn’t meet his eyes. “I dunno. What would happen if I told you all the symptoms I ‘xperience from my disorders? I guess that would answer it.”

“Well, we’ve got all the time in the world. Shoot.”

Jamie laughed a sad laugh. “No. I mean, god, I don’t know. I’ve had so many people run out on me and hurt me. I’m just tryin’ to save you the trouble, okay? Maybe we can be frien--”

“Don’t say that.” Mako kept his eyes trained on Jamie’s face, occasionally letting his gaze lower to Jamie’s emaciated figure, trying to keep himself from wincing at how _skinny_ he was. He wanted to treat him to all the expensive dishes in the world, treat him right. But right now, Jamie wasn’t willing to let him, and that bothered him a lot.

“Well, what the fuck else am I s’posed to do?” Jamie cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Mako spoke low. “I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but I think it would be really good idea to listen to your heart and listen to me. If you do decide to be with me, _of course_ there’s going to be problems in our relationship. There always is in every relationship. But we work it out, okay? I promise you, I’m not going to hurt you or run out on you. I _promise.”_

Jamie kept shaking his head, biting his lip, but the expression on his face told Mako that he really _really_ wanted to believe him. Mako silently nudged him onto his lap, and Jamie finally gave in, still keeping his hand in his pocket.

“Mako,” he whispered once they were at face-level, “you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“That’s fine. I like surprises, you know?” Mako whispered back, peppering kisses at Jamie’s jawline.

That made him laugh. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Let’s just give it a try, hmm?” Mako slid a hand under Jamie’s tight crop top, making more mental notes to take him to a steakhouse in the future or something, as he ran his calloused fingers over protruding ribs. Jamie sighed softly, slowly relaxing against Mako and eventually letting his right hand slip out of his pocket.

That pleased Mako. He moved from Jamie’s face down to his neck, burying his face into it and inhaling the fresh scent of his perfume. He’d have to ask what brand it was later on.

Jamie could feel his face flush again as Mako pulled the turtleneck down and nibble at the more sensitive spots. He wrapped both arms around his lover’s neck and his heart rate increased, the pounding in his chest becoming more and more noticeable as they caressed each other more. Mako finally got done exploring Jamie’s soft neck and moved up to his lips, kissing him deeply right away. Jamie hesitated, not expecting it at first, but then met him halfway after, swirling his tongue around Mako’s and sucking on his lower lip.

They sat there for a while, passionately making out quietly before Mako dipped a massive hand between Jamie’s thighs and just held one of them. The close proximity of Mako’s hand to his crotch made Jamie realize how horny he was, despite their earlier turmoil. How quickly they could go from arguing and crying to making out, Jamie mused, before pulling away.

“Mako,” he gasped, eyes fluttering open. “Oh. Uhm. W-we’re not going to do this in a _public restroom_ , are we?”

Mako came to his senses as well, glancing down at his hand on Jamie’s thigh and around at the bathroom they were in as if it was the first time he was seeing it. “You’re right,” he said, glancing back at Jamie. “You deserve much better. Or… I mean, if you want to…?”

Jamie giggled, leaning his forehead on Mako’s. “I dunno. I mean, I want to. Really badly. Like, right now, but… we’ve been in here long enough, y’know? We should go back out. The waitress is probably waitin’ for us right now.”

“Alright. Feeling better?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“You were just letting the waterfalls go a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, yeah. Uhm. That. Well, yeah, I’m alright. That’s just another thing you’re gonna have to deal with in the future, FYI.”

“That’s fine.”

“That was your chance to back out.” Jamie teased lightly, toying with the collar of Mako’s shirt.

“Hmmm. _Nah.”_

They both laughed quietly, moving to get up. Jamie fixed the velvet coat that barely clung onto his arms, straightening out his crop top and checking his tear-streaked face in the mirror. He splashed some cold water on his face, hoping it would help his flushed complexion. Mako took that time to check out his ass, sitting back down onto the toilet.

“Hey, y’know I think I might have _just_ the thing to really cheer you up, Jamie.” Mako grinned and hooked his finger into Jamie’s belt loop once more, dragging him back.

“Hey, my face is still wet! What is it?”

“In about a minute, it won’t be just your _face_ that’ll be wet.” Mako chuckled and unzipped Jamie’s jeans, pulling it down slightly to reveal fancy nude lace panties with a cute satin ribbon on the top. Jamie gasped and batted his hands away, hastily pulling up his pants.

“Mako, I told you, we should go out there and not leave them wai--”

“Will you come to my house, then?”

“W-what?”

“If we leave this here, like this… will you come to my house after we’re done eating?”

Jamie’s golden eyes darted around, thinking. “N-no! I don’t trust you _that_ much just yet, jesus!”

Mako frowned, chewing on this inside of his cheek. “So… you don’t want me to do it?”

“I mean, _yes_ , but not here and not now, okay?”

“So then, when? And where?”

Jamie swallowed, temptation really trying to grab hold of him. “Mako, the waitress--”

“Forget her.”

Now it was Jamie’s turn to be incredulous. “What?”

“You heard me. Forget her. I’m a regular, they won’t mind too much. They have other people to attend to.”

Jamie looked back at the door and then down at Mako, who was looking up at him with his hands still wrapped around his hips. He really wanted to feel Mako’s hot, wet tongue on his clit _so badly_ , ever since they started their little makeout session, but this wasn’t the best time. God, talk about poor planning.

“Mako… god, why do you do this to me?”

Mako’s frown tilted up into a smile and Jamie never wanted to rut against those big lips more in his life than right now.

“ _F-fine,_ ” Jamie conceded, his voice weak as he placed a hand on Mako’s shoulder, ready to balance himself against him. Mako hummed happily, resuming his earlier task of pulling Jamie’s pants down his legs.

“God, Jamie, why do you have to wear the tightest pants in the world?” Mako groaned as he tugged the jeans down roughly.

“Hey! Watch it, these are expensive! I didn’t expect that you’d want to tongue-fuck me in the bathroom of some cutesy cafe, alright?” Jamie protested, reaching down to help him.

“Yeah? So then, why’re you wearing fancy underwear?”

“I always wear fancy underwear.”

“Yeah? Seems like you’re pretty well-off, too. That’s good.”

“Yeah, if you couldn’t already tell, I pile up your benjamins along with the other cash I rake in.”

Mako grimaced, and Jamie recalled then and there that he _hated_ being reminded that other people got to see his body as well. Well, not the same way Jamie showed Mako, but he was a stripper nonetheless.

“Mako…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said quickly, brushing off the comment, yanking the jeans off of Jamie’s prosthetic leg and tossing them off to the side.

“Mako, I’m a stripper. And I will continue to be one after we get together, okay? Are you gonna be able to handle that?” Jamie pursed his lips as Mako sat up to look at him.

After a deep sigh, Mako answered. “Yes. I mean, you have to make your money like I make mine, right? I don’t really _like_ the idea of you dancing for other people, but that doesn’t mean you should stop doing it. I’m going to be doing stuff you won’t like. That’s life.”

Jamie realized he didn’t really know what Mako actually _did_ for his job _,_ and decided he’d ask about it later. For now, he stayed quiet.

“Alright,” Mako cleared his throat and started tugging on Jamie’s panties, “get comfy.”

“You… what? C’mon Mako, you didn’t even think this through. How’re you gonna eat me out on the toilet? You’re so damn big, you’re gonna have to sit on the _floor_ to get your head near my crotch.”

Mako smiled, shrugged, and slid down.

“Oh my _god,_ you’re rubbing your expensive suit all over that _toilet_ and the floor!” Jamie gasped.

“Anything for you, baby.” Mako wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned his head on his lover’s hip bone.

Jamie laughed and shook his head. He soon started biting his lip, trying not to be loud as Mako slowly started kissing him through the cloth of his panties, massaging both thighs.

Mako burrowed his lips against Jamie’s, rutting his face up into him and grabbing at his ass. He knew _exactly_ how Jamie liked it and was going to pull out all the stops right now to get him panting and squealing before the hour was up.

Before long, Jamie was starting to moisten up his panties, bucking against Mako’s face and biting the fingers of his flesh hand in order to keep quiet. He grabbed at Mako’s ponytail gently with his prosthetic hand, making sure not to get any hair caught in the joints. He made the mistake of looking down at that very moment, though, and was met with the sight of Mako’s face buried in between his thighs, eyes closed to reveal long lashes. The view was _amazing,_ and made a wave of heat wash over him, his hips bucked hard so suddenly that it threw Mako off a bit.

“Oh, fuck, sorry!” Jamie squeaked, his face and chest flushed a bright red, sweat now replacing the water that dripped off his face earlier. He bit at his knuckles as Mako chuckled and readjusted himself.

Then they continued, Mako still kissing at his wet panties hungrily, moving his hands from Jamie’s thighs to slide under his panties and pull at them, letting Jamie just hump at cloth. He leaned back and watched his easily-excitable date roll his hips against it, biting his lip lustfully as he saw his big clit stretch the fabric over and over.

“W-what’re ya l-lookin’ at, Mako? Fuck, just e-eat me already!” Jamie whined quietly, breathing hard and gripping Mako’s shoulder a bit harder. There was a visible sheen of sweat on his face and stomach already, and he tugged at his crop top’s collar futilely.

“So impatient. You gettin’ hot? Take that shirt off,” Mako grinned as he pressed a thumb on his clit and sent him into a jittery spasm.

“No… fuck… ah, I’m f-fine. Just hurry up!”

Mako shrugged and slid Jamie’s panties down his thighs (which were nicely toned, he noticed), marvelling at how _wet_ he was. Some of it got on the inside of his thighs, coating his hard, red clit and pink labium. Mako whistled approvingly.

“Oh, _would you just--”_ Jamie was clearly flustered, as if this were the first time that Mako had seen him like this. Well, it technically was. In the low lighting of the private room where they often did the nasty, he never got to see him up close and personal. They often had to fuck quickly, too, not leaving much time to explore each other before their time ran up. Mako was now _thoroughly_ enjoying the sight of his wet cunt under bright fluorescent lighting, especially now that it was shy, demure _Jamie’s_ cunt, and not sexy, confident _Jester’s_ cunt. Something about that tickled him pink and he laughed quietly to himself.

“Sorry, just taking in the view,” he said, as he slid his thumb in between Jamie’s lips and completely coated it in his slick. _“Jeeeesus_. Jamie, you’re a lot shyer than the Jester, but you’re still a horndog.”

A small, embarrassed noise escaped Jamie’s throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth when Mako glanced up.

Mako dove in, using his thumbs to part Jamie’s lips and pressed his tongue against his hot clit. Jamie jumped a bit, but adjusted quickly, moving his left leg up to place his foot on the toilet. He noticed he still had his heel on, and vaguely wondered how Mako even got his pants over it before being quickly brought back to reality by Mako’s lips softly sucking on his clit.

God, it felt _so good_. Jamie didn’t know why he didn’t have him eat him out any sooner. If he had known Mako’s mouth would feel this good, he would’ve humped his face the first day he booked a private room.

Mako eventually switched from his lips to his tongue again, flattening it against Jamie’s folds, dipping the tip of it between them and poking into his entrance. _That_ got a reaction. He felt Jamie twitch a bit, the hand gripping his ponytail tug before becoming lax again. But no sound came out this time except for the heavy breathing that was steady throughout. He continued running his tongue up and down Jamie’s labia and clit, encouraging him to start humping again by moving a hand back to his bare ass and giving it some gentle pats. Jamie looked down, wiping some sweat from his brow before complying.

They continued in that manner; Mako basically making out with Jamie’s cunt, Jamie biting his fingers and gripping Mako’s hair, trying his hardest not to cry out, fearing that they could be heard through the bathroom door. If the customers outside knew what they were doing in this bathroom, he didn’t think he’d be able to live it down. He’d have to walk around with a bag on his head for the next month or so, avoiding eye contact more than usual.

Jamie felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm as the minutes went by, happy that this one would be quick compared to his longer masturbation sessions of the past. Even with a hitachi wand, he couldn’t pull himself into bliss until at least 10 minutes passed and he was scared that he was desensitizing himself. Maybe all it took was the touch of another person.

He didn’t expect Mako to start slowly slipping his index finger into him. Mako had moved his hand from his ass down to his vulva again, gently coating his finger in Jamie’s slick and his saliva, sliding it into his vagina as he let him buck against his tongue. Jamie gasped at the girth of just one finger pushing inside, clenching around it. Mako’s hands were so damn big, two of his fingers were as thick as the thickest dildo Jamie had ever gotten into himself and it blew his damn mind. But he wasn’t complaining.

Mako slowly but surely slid the entire length of his finger into Jamie down to his knuckle, taking care to pay attention to the muscles occasionally tightening around it, glancing up at his lover for any indication that he wasn’t enjoying what he was doing. None came, so he brought his focus back down to his finger, slowly pumping it in and out in time with Jamie’s thrusts.

It was getting increasingly harder for Jamie to be quiet, and he really wanted to cum _right now_ , but he also _didn’t_ want to cum right now, it was driving him insane! He resorted to biting on his arm instead, nibbling a bit on the sleeve of his coat as Mako picked up the pace with his pumping, prompting him to also speed up a bit. Mako was eating him out noisily now, wet sounds of his tongue working against Jamie’s wet pussy determinedly, slightly reverberating against the cold tiles of the bathroom walls.

Jamie let go a little now, softly moaning and groaning against his sleeve as he got closer to his orgasm. All of a sudden, Mako _hooked_ his finger inward, hitting the sweet spot that most ignorant men claimed they could never find. Jamie jumped with a yelp, ripping Mako from his concentration and making him pull his finger out completely.

“Oh, shit. Jamie, you okay?” He smiled, the entire lower half of his face coated in saliva and Jamie’s wet slick. Jamie was beet red now, panting heavily and slightly shaky from all the stimulation. He offered a nod and a weak smile.

“S-sorry… I just d-didn’t expect it… is all.”

Mako chuckled, planting a chaste kiss on Jamie’s swollen clit before continuing as he was, but stopped for a second to ask if Jamie liked what he was doing, if he should change anything up. Jamie gave him a thumbs up and they picked right up where they left off.

Mako hooked his finger in again and applied less pressure than he did before, slowly stroking the spot before going back to his previous pace, taking note how weak it made Jamie in the legs. His tongue was getting tired, so he switched back to sucking the clit and let Jamie just rut up against his lips as he pleased. Jamie sounded like he just ran 5 miles out in the cold, drool running from the corner of his open mouth, half-lidded eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

Jamie tugged a little on Mako’s hair, silently pleading for that magical finger to hurry up, thrust in a bit faster, a bit rougher. Mako pulled back, not quite understanding.  
“You gonna cum?” He asked, looking up and licking his lips.

The sight of that alone made Jamie want to squirt right then and there. “N-no, but I want to… please Mak- ah! M-Mako…”

“Say it, c’mon. Use those words,” Mako crooned teasingly, not letting up on his fingering. “Look at you, such a _pretty boy._ You look so fuckin’ good like this, Jamie. Tell me what my pretty boy wants.”

A sharp high-pitched sound came out of Jamie’s throat and he bit down on his fingers once more before continuing. God, he loved being praised like that. “P-please… mnph! _Mako!_ Please just… a little faster, rougher, your finger…” Jamie’s vision was blurring, his entire body felt like it was on fire even though the bathroom was fairly cool compared to the warmth of the cafe outside. He was desperate for Mako to speed up, get a little rough, put those amazing lips back where they belonged.

“You got it,” Mako grinned before going back and pressing his mouth against Jamie’s soaking wet pussy, adjusting his finger to thrust harder.

It was like he was a mind reader. Mako managed to hit the sweet spot once more, this time with his pacing. More wet squelching sounds filled the quiet of the bathroom and Jamie really hoped to all the gods that ever existed that no one could hear them right now. It should be a mandatory law to install soundproof doors in all public restrooms.

He couldn’t take it anymore. With Mako’s darting tongue, soft lips, and amazing finger, it was all becoming too much. He’d never had his G spot stroked by anyone else, _ever_ , but had done it to himself once before in an untimely moment and had learned his lesson. _Always prepare for the squirting._

He felt it immediately, a growing sensation deep within him that demanded his attention. _I am not going to squirt on Mako’s face, oh my_ **_god_ ** , he thought with clenched teeth, desperately humping his lover’s face. He didn’t want to break away, and Mako didn’t seem like he wanted to stop any time soon either. But by god, he wasn’t going to ruin the _rich businessman’s expensive suit on their first fucking date._ So he shoved himself off of Mako’s broad shoulders, backing up into the wall next to the sink seconds before the powerful wall of an orgasm hit him like a truck.

Jamie yelped, sliding to the floor and moaning loudly before biting on his tongue and furiously masturbating. He pressed his flesh fingers hard against his clit, breathing hard and fast, writhing on the floor as a thick stream of his cum came splashing out onto the bathroom floor.

Mako gaped at him like he just discovered Atlantis, watching as a half-naked Jamie twitched uncontrollably right in front of him, breathing through his nose, his fingers a blur on his clit. He stared down at the thick, white fluid that had been ejected onto the floor and back up at Jamie, who was still quietly riding off of the wave of his orgasm and was slowly coming off of it.

“Hah, uh… uh… huh… fuck… fffffuck… _fuck._ Mako…” Jamie panted and moaned, letting his hand finally fall down onto the ground. He had his back leaned up against the wall, legs spread wide and arms slumped down to the floor on either side of him, eyes closed in exhaustion and bits of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. His chest rose and fell with every breath, face still red as a rose. Mako thought he was absolutely gorgeous like this. He took a second to enjoy the sight of a completely spent Jamie before crawling over to him on all fours, sitting next to him and picking him up with both hands.

“W-what are you doin’...” Jamie mumbled as he was set on Mako’s lap, his head leaning on his broad chest and soft belly.

“Just makin’ sure you’re comfy.” Mako simply replied, resting a hand on his back and another on the back of his head, placing a quick kiss on his hairline.

Jamie was too damn tired to argue, and it felt very nice to be engulfed by Mako’s warmth after cumming on the cold bathroom floor. He buried his sweaty face into his chest and sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover as best he could. They sat there in complete silence, the fans of the ventilation on the ceiling humming steadily, lulling Jamie to sleep.

He was nudged out of his slow descent into unconsciousness by Mako. He looked up, blinked wearily, and felt like he had just run the most daunting obstacle course that ever existed. He felt _good,_ just tired as hell. The fluorescent lights and pale tiling of the bathroom were much too bright for his eyes, he had to close them and rub them.

“Hey, you’re not falling _asleep,_ are you?” Mako laughed gently, carding his big fingers through soft golden locks. He rubbed a thumb on Jamie’s soft cheek, kissing it gently and nuzzling his nose on Jamie’s sharp and pointy one.

Jamie yawned, swiping away the tears from the corners of his eyes and sighed deeply, getting on his knees to stand up. They both got up, minding the small puddle of Jamie’s ejaculate on the floor to collect his pants and underwear. Using Mako to balance himself, Jamie slowly slipped his panties on, sitting on the toilet to be able to pull his skinny jeans back on. After some quick readjusting and splashes of water, they both stood near the trash can, wiping their faces and hands dry.

Mako pulled in Jamie for another quick makeout session, soft lips and wet tongues pressing up against each other, tasting each other as quickly as possible before they exited the bathroom. Jamie kept his eyes low, avoiding the stares that he felt against his skin as he held onto Mako’s arm and made his way back to their booth. Mako glanced in their direction. There was a group of young women with smarmy grins plastered onto the faces and tints of pinks on their cheeks, quietly giggling to each other as they passed by. They were seated pretty close to the bathrooms, that would explain why no one else but them payed much mind to the two men. A few of the earlier customers had already left and were replaced by new people, at least, so the mad dash to the bathroom from before wasn’t too big of a deal.

They finally sat down, Jamie breathing a sigh of relief as he picked up the menu that laid right where he left it. The ice in their drinks were already halfway done melting, beads of condensation gathered in numbers on the surface of the smooth glasses. Mako smiled at him, holding out his hand once more like before. This time, Jamie took it as he glanced down at the menu.

“Hmm… y’know, I uhm… I don’t really remember what it is I decided I wanted before.” Jamie said quietly, scanning the options and turning the pages.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think our waitress even knows we’ve left the bathroom yet.”

Jamie bit his lip, feeling a bit guilty. “God, we just up and left our table for several minutes without warning and made a mess in their bathroom. I feel awful…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Mako waved his hand dismissively, stroking the back of Jamie’s hand with his thumb.

A few quiet minutes passed before their waitress returned, bouncy and cheery as ever. She asked (with fake concern, Jamie noticed) if they were both alright, and Mako came up with an offhand lie about how Jamie was feeling sick due to nerves. After all, it _was_ their first date. Jamie was impressed with how easily and casually he could fabricate something out of the blue, and how convincing it was. The waitress beamed and took Jamie’s order, letting Mako know that his food was put on hold once she found out they had ran to the bathroom.

“That’s alright. My bad. I apologize.” Mako smiled, though it was less genuine than usual.

“It’s okay! I’ll be right back!” A wink, and she was off, menu in hand.

Jamie leaned back and folded his arms, rubbing at his prosthetic hand and checking out his nails.

“You feelin’ better now? Like, actually better?” Mako inquired, after taking a sip of his drink.

Jamie looked up at him and actually met his gaze this time, looking at him from a new point of view. Maybe this would really work out after all.

“Yes,” he said with a smile. “I am.”


End file.
